Changed, elevated or abnormal fluid levels in living tissue can result from a number of physiological conditions. For example, edema is an abnormal accumulation of watery fluid in the intercellular spaces of connective tissue. Edematous tissues are swollen and, when punctured, secrete a thin incoagulable fluid. Edema is most frequently a symptom of disease rather than a disease in itself, and it may have a number of causes, most of which can be traced back to gross variations in the physiological mechanisms that normally maintain a constant water balance in the cells, tissues, and blood. Among the causes may be diseases of the kidneys, heart, veins, or lymphatic system; malnutrition; or allergic reactions.
Moreover, bleeding (hemorrhage) can cause blood to collect and clot (hematoma). Hematomas can, for example, occur beneath the outermost of three membranes that cover the brain (meninges) as a result of a head injury. There are two types of cranial subdural hematomas. An acute subdural hematoma occurs soon after a severe head injury. A chronic subdural hematoma is a complication that may develop weeks after a head injury. Such a head injury may have been so minor that the patient does not remember it. An epidural hematoma is a traumatic accumulation of blood between the inner table of the skull and the stripped-off dural membrane. The inciting event often is a focused blow to the head. It is often difficult to detect hematomas, particularly when the hematoma occurs well after the time of an injury.
In addition to accumulation of body fluids, elevated fluid levels in tissue can arise as a result of introduction of a fluid into the body, for example, during an injection procedure. In that regard, in many medical diagnostic and therapeutic procedures, a physician or other person injects fluid into a patient's blood vessels. Moreover, in recent years, a number of injector-actuated syringes and powered injectors for pressurized injection of contrast medium in procedures such as angiography, computed tomography, ultrasound and NMR/MRI (Nuclear Magnetic Resonance/Magnetic Resonance Imaging) have been developed.
Extravasation or infiltration is the accidental infusion or leakage of an injection fluid such as a contrast medium or a therapeutic agent into tissue surrounding a blood vessel rather than into the blood vessel itself. Extravasation can be caused, for example, by rupture or dissection of fragile vasculature, valve disease, inappropriate needle placement, or patient movement resulting in the infusing needle being pulled from the intended vessel or causing the needle to be pushed through the wall of the vessel. High injection pressures and/or rates of some modem procedures can increase the risk of extravasation. In computed tomography, for example, contrast injection flow rates can be in the range of 0.1 to 10 ml/s.
Extravasation can cause serious injury to patients. In that regard, certain injection fluids such as contrast media or chemotherapy drugs can be toxic to tissue. It is, therefore, very important when performing fluid injections to detect extravasation as soon as possible and discontinue the injection upon detection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,122,012 to Bouton, et al., issued Oct. 17, 2006, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, a method was disclosed for detecting a change in the level of fluid in tissue in a first area of a body. Steps included applying electromagnetic energy, preferably in the frequency range of approximately 300 MHz to approximately 30 GHz, to a first volume of the body; measuring a resultant or returned signal; comparing the signal to a reference signal to determine if the fluid level in the tissue has changed. In one embodiment, the method detected changes in the level of fluid in tissue of a body by applying electromagnetic energy to a first volume of the body over a period of time; measuring a resultant signal or a signal returned from the tissue; and comparing the signal to a reference signal to determine if a level of fluid in the tissue has changed during the period of time.